


The devil wears a suit and tie

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, you can pry my headcannons from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Panic room time.





	The devil wears a suit and tie

They had a panic room, well more like a Wilford room. The egos agreed more like Dark commanded that a room be made for when Wilford had his breakdowns. Today was something a long time coming. It was Dark who set him off telling Wilford that William was him, and no other William existed that he knew. This lead to a small freak outs ticking to a large explosion.

It took the four googles to get Wilford down to be sedated enough to be locked into that room.

“LET ME OUT, NOBODY TRAPS WILFORD WARFSTACE.” Wilford howled as he tried to bang on the walls.

“We both know that they won’t listen. Now why do you even still trust them.” A mirror image faces Wilford.

“You always lie to me, So SHUT UP.” Wilford tells trying to hit the mirror image but ends up hurting himself which heals almost instantly.

“Why would I lie to myself, it’s that bitch that lied. She made Mark forget. She didn’t even give us the good grace to actual fuck us.” The mirror growled.

“DON’T TALK ABOUT CELINE THAT WAY.” Wilford shouts.

“WE DIDN’T EVEN LOVE HER.” The mirror retaliates.

“I…. I didn’t love her, but , but.” Wilford grips his head in pain crying while trying to laugh but nothing comes out.

“She didn’t even realize that Mark was our half brother, and we didn’t even meet until our mother passed.” The mirror crouches in front of Wilford. “Now who was William.”

Wilford growls and clenches his teeth as he grips his head in pain. He hisses out. “Wi-william was the Irish spy on our side, he-he became mute.” The pained lessened as he continues. “He became the loudest mute after the Nazis fucked with us. Along with bee, cole, dec, and that French man Louis.”

“Now why can’t you remember, or why can’t you recall more then that. Those siblings Dark is it, doesn’t want us to remember because he’s worried that we won’t trust him.” The mirror hums sitting next to Wilford.

“Dark isn’t Celine or Damien, so why does he even…… eh I don’t care.” He summons a old beat up gutair. “What was that old song we know?… something something devil.”

“The devil wears a suit and tie, we really never left our Georgia roots.” A soft southern drawl escapes the mirrors lips.

Tuning the gutair teleporting out of the room to a branch of the king’s tree sitting on the branch. “I’m surprised Damien out of all of them never figured it out, I remember we were called sweet tea by Bee.” Wilford turns to see his mirror gone and he begins to play, and he begins to softly sing the devil wears a suit and tie.

Dark was the first to spot the bubblegum man in the tree listening to the music that seemed to pop out of nowhere. What scared dark was the streaks of black in Wilford’s bubblegum pink hair, and that trademark mustache. He was singing in a southern voice. Where did he even learn how to do that, the two voices in his head began to argue giving the demon a headache.

The other egos began to follow suit listening and watching Wilford sing.

Wilford only looks over once as he switches to another song.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry southern Wilford from my cold dead hands.


End file.
